No Basta Con Amar
by Lady Lu93
Summary: -Naruto no lo entiendes si mi padre se entera de ti, de nosotros, me mataría -¿Es eso a lo que le temes o a que te deshereden?-escupió- Eres un cobarde. Pudiste ser feliz conmigo pero tu interés es más grande que el amor que dices sentir por mi -Naruto por favor no nos hagas esto yo te amo -Eso es lo que lo hace aun más triste


-¡Sasuke, maldito bastardo!

Sasuke enarco una ceja ante la entrada violenta de su pareja al departamento, el rubio tenia llaves y no se molesto en llamar pero al verlo sentado en la sala marcho hacia el

-¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!

-Una revista al parecer- dijo con sequedad ante el pequeño libro que había arrojado a sus piernas, los ojos de Naruto llamearon

-No me vengas con esa mierda, me refiero al artículo donde dice que estas comprometido con una tal Sakura

-Eso tiene una explicación

-Te escucho- pronuncio con peligrosa lentitud Naruto

-Mis padres organizaron una fiesta de compromiso sin que yo lo supiera, ellos solo me dijeron que era un evento muy importante y que tenía que estar ahí. Mi padre me dijo esa misma noche que me habían comprometido con la hija de una de sus socios más importantes y

-¿Lo hiciste? ¿Le propusiste matrimonio?- Sasuke presiono los labios en una línea fina y Naruto lo miro sorprendido y herido

-¿Por qué?

-Tuve que hacerlo Naruto, no podía exponer a mi familia a un escándalo haciéndole el desairé a nuestro socio- el moreno se levanto y trato de acercarse a su pareja pero el rubio retrocedió- Por favor trata de entenderme

-Lo siento Sasuke- suspiro- pero ya no puedo más con esto

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Somos pareja hace más de dos años y tú no tienes el valor de decirle la verdad a tus padres. Entendí que quisieras esperar un tiempo pero no estoy dispuesto a ser más tu sucio secretito

-Te amo, eres mi pareja, no mi sucio secretito

-Permíteme que lo dude

-No lo hagas, tú me conoces mejor que nadie

-Creí que podría ser capaz de esperar a que estuvieras listo a afrontar las cosas con tu familia pero-Naruto suspiro y se trago el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta- ya no sé si todo esto vale la pena

-¿No me amas? ¿Es eso Naruto?

-¡¿Cómo dices eso?!- exclamo el rubio- Te amo tanto que duele Sasuke

-¿Entonces porque quieres terminar lo nuestro?

-¿No lo entiendes?- sonrió tristemente y se alejo del moreno- Amarte me duele

-No te dejare renunciar a lo nuestro por cosas insignificantes- lo detuvo tomandolo del brazo

-¿Insignificantes? ¡Estas jodidamente comprometido! –grito y se zafo de un tirón, Sasuke hizo una mueca

-Ya te dije que es un compromiso arreglado por mis padres, no tuve nada que ver y Sakura sabe que yo no tengo intenciones de casarme con ella

-No me creas tan estúpido, esa mujer brilla con entusiasmo por esa boda y tú no eres tan denso como para no saber que ella siente algo por ti y espera que cambies de opinión al transcurrir los preparativos de la boda

-¡Pero no pasara! No me casare con ella nunca

-Pero tampoco lo harás conmigo ¿no es así?- corto, Sasuke abrió la boca para objetar pero la cerro casi de inmediato. El rubio bufo- Todo por que tus padres no lo aprobarían. ¿No es eso?

-Naruto no lo entiendes si mi padre se entera de ti, de nosotros, me mataría

-¿Es eso a lo que le temes o a que te deshereden?-escupió- Eres un cobarde. Pudiste ser feliz conmigo pero tu interés es más grande que el amor que dices sentir por mi

-Naruto por favor no nos hagas esto yo te amo

-Eso es lo que lo hace aun más triste- murmuro con desasosiego y camino hacia la salida. Sasuke había esperado que la puerta azotara haciendo que los vidrios temblaran hasta el grado de romperse y en cambio ante el suave sonido que hizo la madera al cerrarse lo que se rompió fue su corazón.

************************NO************BASTA*******CON****AMAR****************

Itachi miro con desagrado la puerta que tenia frente a él. Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que anunciaron la boda de su hermano con Sakura y su hermano no había vuelto a poner un pie fuera de su departamento a menos que fuera para comprar licor según lo que le había confirmado el recepcionista

-Ototo abre la puerta, ayer hable con Naruto y - la puerta se abrió de un tirón rebelando al despojo de su hermano pequeño con una mirada de desconfianza

-¿Qué es lo que sabes de Naruto?

-En realidad no mucho aunque puedo deducir que ustedes terminaron por el compromiso que mi padre arreglo para ti

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes de lo mío con Naruto?

-Tonto hermano pequeño- dijo y lo golpeo en la frente- siempre lo eh sabido, es imposible no darse cuenta la forma en que actúas alrededor de él y además es amigo de Deidara

Itachi miro con burla la expresión pasmada de Sasuke y entro al departamento ya era hora de intervenir en los planes de Fugaku Uchiha.

Torció el gesto ante el inusual desorden en el lugar, había botellas de whiskey, vodka y empaques de comida chatarra en la mesa de centro y en el sofá una cobija revuelta donde suponía su hermano había estado pasando las noches.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?- mascullo dejándose caer en el sillón

-No puedes regodearte en la miseria por decisiones que tú mismo tomaste Sasuke, ese es el mensaje que Naruto me dio para ti

-¿Cuándo hablaste con él?- preguntó levantándose bruscamente

-Hace algunos días fue a la casa a visitar a Deidara, desde entonces no lo eh vuelto a ver- chasqueo la lengua ante la postura derrotada de Sasuke- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Ototo? Creí que rechazarías en el acto todo ese circo del compromiso

-No puedo hacerlo, nuestro padre

-Padre solo vela por los interesas de las empresas Uchiha no de sus hijos. No seas estúpido Sasuke, vas a arruinar tu vida si continúas con esa boda

-Esa es mi decisión no tuya, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana- repuso con altanería

-Puedo ayudarte si a lo que temes es a no tener como solventar tus estudios yo puedo darte ese dinero. Puedo pelear en los juzgados los derechos que te corresponden de la herencia de nuestra abuela

-No puedo hacerle eso a nuestro Padre, hace algunos días sufrió un ataque al corazón y si yo me voy con Naruto como tú lo hiciste con Deidara eso podría matarlo

-_''Maldito bastardo manipulador''_- pensó con rencor, casi podía asegurar que la salud de ese hombre era mejor que la de Sasuke y el juntos pero su hermano era a veces demasiado ingenuo con respecto a su Padre- ¿Qué pasa con Naruto entonces?- Sasuke levanto la barbilla y los músculos de su quijada saltaron

-No me importa, el no entendió mi situación, no vale la pena

-¡Sasuke por dios, lo amas! ¡Mira como estas! No tienes ni la menor idea de cuan miserable vas a ser por elegir las empresas y a Padre sobre Naruto- exclamo con desesperación, pero al ver la terquedad de su hermano decidió rendirse por ese día e irse a casa- Esta bien, veo que no hay manera de hacerte entender pero al menos piénsalo

-No necesito pensar nada, no todos tenemos el valor mandar todo a la mierda como tu

-No es que lo tenga pero como yo lo veo Deidara vale eso y más ¿Naruto no?- Itachi suspiro pero antes de cruzar la puerta decidió que usaría su última carta- Naruto se va a ir de Konoha, Gaara le ofreció un puesto en Suna como su consejero.

-Naruto no es un puto diplomático- gruño Sasuke

-No, pero Gaara no va a desaprovechar tu momento de estupidez y está haciendo todo lo posible para que Naruto esté cerca de él y pueda ganarse su corazón. Su vuelo es dentro de dos días- cerró la puerta y solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos antes de que el sonido de diferentes objetos quebrándose se escuchara. Tal vez así su hermano se apresuraría a reaccionar

************************NO************BASTA*******CON****AMAR****************

-¿Crees que haya funcionado lo que le dijiste a Sasuke?

-Claro que si Dei, lo que sucede es que mi tonto hermano menor es algo lento- aseguro Itachi a su pareja viendo la mirada preocupada en su rostro, tomo su mano por encima de la mesa donde comían y le dio un apretón. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y atendió sin dudar al ver el nombre de Sasuke en la pantalla, su hermano había tomado su decisión

-Itachi

-Puerta diez, al medio día

-Gracias- y colgó, Deidara le sonreía al otro lado de la mesa

************************NO************BASTA*******CON****AMAR****************

Sasuke maldijo por quinta vez mirando su reloj, 11:30 am y acelero. Entro al aeropuerto y se estaciono frente a las puertas.

-Señor no se puede estacionar en este lugar- lo detuvo un guardia pero Sasuke lo ignoro- Tendré que llamar una grúa para volcar su auto si no lo mueve señor

-Me importa una mierda lo que haga- gruño y corrió al interior del aeropuerto. Seis, siete, ocho, nueve, ¡Diez! Le faltaba el aire pero había llegado justo en el momento en que Naruto caminaba hacia la revisión

-¡Naruto, espera!- el rubio se tenso pero se negó a voltear y Sasuke se apresuro a tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo de la línea pese a sus protestas- Tenemos que hablar

-No tengo nada que decirte Sasuke

-Tenías razón

-¿Acerca de que eres un bastardo? – se zafo de un tirón y se cruzo de brazos mirándolo impaciente

-Tenía miedo de que mi padre se enterara de nosotros pero no es por el dinero. Cuando mi padre se entero que Itachi se caso con Deidara a espaldas de todos, enfermo. El doctor dijo que fue un pequeño infarto pero que si mi padre seguía viviendo con estrés podía repetirse. Desde entonces me hago cargo de la empresa y mi padre descansa en casa, eh tratado de hacer mi vida y te eh amado en la sombra por temor a lo que pueda pasarle a mi padre pero no por eso te amo menos y yo- Naruto tomo la mano de Sasuke y con una sonrisa triste la apoyo en su cara

-Lo entiendo Sasuke- susurro y claro que lo hacía, el mismo no tenia padres desde que era un adolescente y si en sus manos hubiera estado impedir aquel accidente de tráfico habría hecho cualquier cosa. Es por eso que Naruto no podía guardarle ningún rencor a Sasuke, le dio un fugaz beso a su palma y dejo ir su mano – Terminamos Sasuke

-¡No! Hable a mi padre de nosotros, cancele el compromiso con Sakura. Padre esta molesto pero sobrevivirá y madre me apoya

-No quiero que en el futuro te arrepientas de haberme elegido a mí

-Jamás pasara eso Dobe

-Lo dices tan seguro que da miedo- la garganta de Sasuke se contrajo al ver la fina película de agua que cubría los ojos azules

-Tú y yo estamos destinados ¿no recuerdas?

-¿Dónde leíste esa mierda dattebayo?- rio ligeramente y Sasuke curvo los labios ante la muletilla de Naruto, eso significaba que el momento tenso ya había pasado.

-Fuiste tú el que nos soñó sin un brazo después de una pelea sobrenatural antes de conocernos dobe

-No controlo mis sueños teme- se defendió

-Quien sabe tal vez en una de nuestras vidas pasadas eso sucedió

-Hasta en tu vida pasada eras un bastardo- torció la boca- Además ya te dije que no solo ha sido a ti así que no te sientas tan especial

-Soy especial- sonrió altanero y tomo la mano de Naruto – Ahora vámonos a casa _Usuratonkachi hay que empacar tus cosas y moverlas a mi departamento, después empezaremos con los preparativos de la boda- Naruto se detuvo de golpe y lo miro sorprendido, Sasuke sonreía mirándolo con amor, el rubio se mordió el labio y sonriendo lo jalo hacia la salida_

-Esa fue la más extraña proposición de matrimonio en la vida dattebayo

-Como si tú fueras muy normal dobe

************************NO************BASTA*******CON****AMAR****************

-Mañana vamos al aeropuerto para pedir que regresen tu equipaje, solo esperemos que no se pierdan o será un incordio encontrarlo

-¿De qué maletas hablas? Todas mis cosas están aquí Sasuke- dijo Naruto señalando el montón de cajas en la sala de su prometido.

-¿Solo te ibas a llevar esa pequeña bolsa a Suna?- Naruto asintió- ¿A caso aparte del puesto el mapache te ofreció un guardarropa _Usuratonkachi_?

-No le digas así Dattebayo- le corrigió distraídamente mientras abría una caja y sacaba el pequeño peluche del zorro de nueve colas que le regalo su papa- y ¿cómo sabes tú de eso?

-No me has contestado dobe

-Rechace su oferta, solo iba a ir algunos días de visita- se encogió de hombros, Naruto miro su rostro enojado y sonrió zorrunamente- Pensaste que me iba a ir a vivir a Suna Dattebayo

-Tsk

-No te preocupes teme, nunca podría cambiarte por Gaara ni ahora ni en nuestra vida pasada de ninja

-Nunca podrías _Usuratonkachi_ por que yo me encargaría de que me persiguieras solo a mí- aseguro y lo tomo de la nuca para atrapar sus labios.

************************NO************BASTA*******CON****AMAR*****************************************************

Itachi sonrió cuando su hermano le mando una mirada asesina en su cena de compromiso con Naruto, su padre había estado en contra pero al ver tan decidido a Sasuke se decidió a atacar al rubio para que fuera él quien rompiera el compromiso. Con lo que él no contaba es que Naruto no era una persona fácil de amedrentar y contrario a lo que deseaba el rubio se presentaba todos los días a ver a Sasuke a la oficina y pasaba a verlo, solo por el placer de hacerlo rabiar un poco. Naruto poco a poco había ganado terreno con Fugaku y el rubio al ver cuál era el problema le dijo que llegado el momento buscarían un vientre de alquiler para tener hijos, sobra decir que con eso se hecho a la bolsa a su futuro suegro.

Miro como su padre reía ante algo que Naruto le contaba, había sido solo cuestión de tiempo porque Itachi sabía que si había alguien capaz de cambiar a su padre eran esos dos. A su lado Deidara lo jalo ligeramente para que le prestara atención

-¿Se puede saber por qué Sasuke está matándote con la mirada?

-¿Recuerdas que le dije a mi tonto hermano que Naruto se iba a Suna?- Deidara asintió- Bueno, olvide mencionar el pequeño detalle de que solo era por algunos días

-Maldito manipulador- rio ante la sonrisa de satisfacción de su pareja. Itachi en cambio miro en dirección de la pareja y no se sintió ni un poco arrepentido.

END

Hay autores que se inspiran en sus momentos de felicidad para crear historias, mi musa viene a mi en momentos tristes.

Hay frases en este pequeño one shot que han querido Salir de mi boca muchas veces pero no me vi con el valor de decirlas por eso Naruto lo hace por mi.

Este capitulo es en tributo a mi abuelito Nati (Bisabuelo Materno) que acaba de fallecer el viernes 31/oct/14 Descansa en paz querido abuelito, te tengo en mi corazón siempre.

En cuanto al final del manga me ah parecido demasiado forzado y que Naruto ignore a su hijo por quehaceres de Hokage NOOOO y menos conociendo que el comportamiento de su hijo es que el tenia para llamar la atención por que se sentía solo, en mi mento Naruto JAMAS seria un padre asi. Respecto a Sasuke ¿ES EN SERIIO? ¿CON SAKURA? A la que en la vida pelo e intento matar? O es que yo alucine todo eso?

Naruto persiguió a Sasuke por AñOS y el en final ni siquiera un triste encuentro tienen?!

Como le digo a mi mejor amigo Daniel conquien comparto el gusto por este manga/anime (por cierto le mande fotos de cada episodio o de cada tres paginas con mis gritos enlokecidos por medio de facebook jaja ) el autor pone DEMASIADOS mensajes subliminales de Sasuke y Naruto como pareja sentimental por ejemplo: ''Batalla. Un conflicto de amor y poder'' el sabio de los seis caminos dijo ''Por eso ruego que esta vez sea el odio el que se convierta en amor'' y Sasuke es quien narra unos de los ultimo capítulos (cosa que AME) y se expresa de Naruto con Amor y Sakura? Ni la menciono asi que no me vengan con que la ama. Y Naruto igual! Nunca pelo a Hinata


End file.
